


He Told Me to Blow Him So I Did

by 171102



Series: That's Like, Gay [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom Wonwoo, FUCK ITS 7AM IM SORRY, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Minghao, idk why it punches me in the gut as i tag these, im back again folks, oop there it is, pls cut me some slack with the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/171102/pseuds/171102
Summary: Minghao doesn’t remember how long he’s been thinking about it even though he shouldn’t even be thinking about it but he couldn’t help himself. He can’t help but love how Wonwoo’s hand felt so warm wrapped around his cock, and fuck, he shouldn’t be hard again but he is. Typical Minghao.





	He Told Me to Blow Him So I Did

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd bc i cant bring myself to reread this piece of shit considering that i wrote this while simultaneously writing a script at 4am just so i could get that writing streak going lol my life is in shambles

Of course Minghao wouldn’t forget about that whole encounter with Wonwoo. Who would, really? You get caught jerking off to the thought of your roommate but instead of freaking out, he helps you through a _handjob_ as if it’s an everyday thing.

 

What worries Minghao, though, is the thought of this _actually_ being a thing. When Wonwoo said Minghao should make it up for him next time, he couldn’t get it off of his head ever since, the biggest question being _when_ and _if_ there’s really going to be a ‘next time’.

 

Minghao doesn’t remember how long he’s been thinking about it even though he _shouldn’t_ even be thinking about it but he couldn’t help himself. He can’t help but love how Wonwoo’s hand felt so warm wrapped around his cock, and _fuck_ , he shouldn’t be hard again but he is. Typical Minghao.

 

But this time, despite knowing Wonwoo’s not around ( _again_ ), Minghao heads over to the bathroom instead. He’s now wary enough to lock the bathroom door, so if ever Wonwoo would walk in on him doing his own business ( _again_ ), he could at least make an excuse that he’s taking a shower. Smart.

 

Minghao seats himself on the closed toilet lid, pulling his pants down as he begins to think about how soft Wonwoo’s fingers felt and how he touched him so skillfully. He thought about the way Wonwoo’s voice sounded and it rang way louder and way clearer in his head now that he’s experienced first-hand to hear Wonwoo’s raspy voice all up on his ear and it gets Minghao so hot and bothered.

 

He has his legs spread wide as his hand was working on his cock, twisting and flicking his wrist around the head whilst his other hand was roaming his body, imagining it was Wonwoo’s. His hand was trailing up on his thigh, then caressing the inside of it at the same time leaving harsh nail marks as he pictured Wonwoo gripping his thighs hard as he forces Minghao to keep his legs open while he strokes himself.

 

Then his hand travels upwards, to go underneath his shirt, feeling how hot his body is right now because the images of Wonwoo were so damn vivid due to their last encounter. Minghao wonders if he’s still wrong to think about his roommate like this, to lust over him like this, but he supposes it still is because Minghao’s thirsty as fuck who just really wants to get laid (specifically by Wonwoo).

 

Who wouldn’t want to though? Minghao admired so many things about him way before they became not-so-wholesome. Now, he couldn’t even think about any of Wonwoo’s physical traits without overly sexualizing it, and _god_ , Minghao really didn’t mean to be a pervert but he guesses he is now at this point.

 

His hand travels upwards to roam all over his heated chest, finding a nipple to tweak and pull at, which makes him let out a rather loud moan and he becomes hyperaware of the sounds he makes as they bounce on the tiled walls of the bathroom and resonate loudly. So Minghao sucks in a breath; he pulls the hem of his shirt to bite on it, creating a double purpose of keeping it up and out of his way at the same time preventing him from letting out any more highly audible sounds from coming out.

 

Minghao’s breathing is ragged at that, then. His other hand goes down to fondle his balls and his hips stutter, his thighs quiver at the stimulation. Minghao bites harder on the fabric of his shirt.

 

Just then, Minghao hears consecutive knocks on the bathroom door. ‘ _Just fucking perfect_ ’, Minghao groans. He knows very well who that could be and the voice that comes after the knock confirms that. “Minghao?” Wonwoo’s voice was muffled by the closed door that separates them but the younger can hear him full and clear nonetheless.

 

Minghao’s shirt falls back down as his mouth loosens up to let go of the material in order to execute his response in an unsuspicious manner. He manages to respond with a steady tone, “What? I’m taking a bath.” That was his prepared excuse and he presumes the other couldn’t really interfere this time. He makes a quick decision to finish off immediately so he doesn’t have to face Wonwoo catching him in the middle of his business again.

 

“I just wanted to ask if you’ve seen where my book is,” Wonwoo disturbs once Minghao starts moving his hand at a rapid pace, highly disappointed that the older hasn’t left him alone already. So he has to gather all his strength to speak up again in a composed voice like he did earlier, but his reply came a little bit later for it to be natural but he thinks it can pass off. “Didn’t you already find it?”

 

“I did, actually,” and Minghao was confused at his roommate’s statement but he chooses not to say anything about it at the moment; he’s too busy trying to finish himself off right now.

 

It was silent for a good minute and Minghao thinks Wonwoo has finally left him alone but he hears him speak up again, “I know what you’re doing, Minghao.” In which the aforementioned breaks a cold sweat at that but decides to not think of it too deeply as he comes up with another answer he’s trained himself to say. “Yes. I’m taking a bath, Wonwoo.” It comes off as sarcastic and Minghao’s pretty proud that he managed to pull the act off.

 

Unfortunately for him, though, Wonwoo’s much smarter than he thinks. “No, you aren’t.” He claims, “You always like to splash water around whenever you take a bath; I wasn’t hearing any of the splish-splashy earlier.” Minghao curses Wonwoo for being too damn observant.

 

“Well, I didn’t feel like _splish-splashy_ -ing water today.” His words lacked bite but at least it doesn’t show how Minghao’s heartbeat becomes erratic, definitely thrilled at the probability that Wonwoo already has him found out (which was exactly the case, he just wanted to test the extremes).

 

There was a brief pause but Minghao sure as hell can still feel Wonwoo’s presence and despite the older’s voice not being perfectly audible because of the door being a physical barrier between them, Minghao still notices the tone of it dropping a few octaves lower like it did the first time he heard it. “You’re touching yourself again, aren’t you?”

 

Minghao gulps, contemplated if there is still a point in trying to resist but he takes the chance anyway, “I-I’m taking a bath.” Minghao wanted to slap himself for stuttering because that basically gave him away (but it was bound to happen since Minghao’s _still_ trying to finish himself off).

 

“Minghao, just open the door already.” Wonwoo’s authoritative tone sent shivers down Minghao’s spine though he still contemplates whether he should oblige or not. The loud knocks catch Minghao off-guard so he guesses Wonwoo isn’t playing around at all. So Minghao sucks in a breath once he stands up, the hem of his shirt falling atop of his thighs, and his shaky hands slowly twist the doorknob.

 

As expected, he was immediately greeted by Wonwoo, who was yet again ogling him with an unreadable gaze. Minghao felt small, squirming under Wonwoo’s view.

 

Not knowing what to do next, he’s practically frozen in place until the other breaks the silence. “Touching yourself again, huh?” Wonwoo states, causing Minghao to spew out an unintelligible excuse, stuttering out incoherent syllables that don’t even make enough sense to form a cluster of sensible words.

 

“I… U-Um, you see… uh, I… err, t-this…” the younger fumbles until he follows Wonwoo’s eyes that are travelling downwards and- oh, _right_ … Minghao’s naked from the waist down, and despite the shirt being a tad big on him, it still doesn’t hide his hard and hanging manhood. Either way, Minghao pulls lower at the hem of his shirt in a vain attempt to cover it up.

 

The younger lets his head duck down to hide his blushing face but Wonwoo wasn’t having any of it. “Why don’t you sit down on the bed?” he suggests but it’s not like Minghao isn’t in any place to refuse because Wonwoo’s voice was firm and left no space for objections.

 

His legs were shaking when he treads towards the bed before meekly seating himself by the edge of the mattress, his hands still clenched at the bottom of his shirt as Wonwoo kneels in front of him.

 

“Lift your shirt up for me, baby.” Minghao doesn’t understand why his heart flutters at the name but he obeys with averting eyes. Wonwoo makes no comment as he proceeds to only scan Minghao’s flushed state and his leaking cock.

 

Wonwoo hums and his hand reaches over to stroke Minghao’s length, “Were you touching yourself to the thought of me again?”

 

The other lets out a whimper at the sudden contact. He closes his eyes shut as he nods shyly, biting his lip when Wonwoo speeds up his hand movements. He breathes heavily as to stop himself from letting louder sounds out of his mouth, rocking his hips to Wonwoo’s touch.

 

Wonwoo thumbs at the tip of Minghao’s cock, causing the younger’s hips to stutter. “What was I doing? That you couldn’t even stop yourself from fapping in the bathroom? It’s only been a few days since I helped you out, Hao. Do you like me that much?”

 

Minghao’s eyebrows knit in concentration, trying so hard not to come from the sound of Wonwoo’s voice, especially when he’s talking to him like that: in a condescending tone. He could only moan in response but Wonwoo still continues, his hand movements not ceasing.

 

“You’re so dirty, Minghao. Of all the people you can choose to fantasize about, it had to be your roommate. Do you touch yourself on my bed? Getting off to my scent… or the sound of my voice, telling you how insatiable and indecent you are for thinking of your roommate like that?” Wonwoo picks up the pace, his fingers wrapping oh-so deliciously tight and warm around Minghao’s girth.

 

Minghao cries out, “G-God, yes… fuc-fuck yes, Wonwoo ah~” His mind goes hazy, giving in too easily from the simple stimulation.

 

“Tell me what you’re thinking of, Minghao.” Wonwoo knows the younger’s barely even literate in this state, lost in pleasure, but he wants to see him break further into pieces.

 

Minghao’s palms are sweating against the fabric of his shirt as he tries to comply with the other’s orders. “I- ah, your voice… and your hands, oh god… touching me and whispering stuff i-in my ear… t-talking about wha-what you’re going to do to me whe- ah, when… because you said I- ah, _shit_ , I should make it up to y-you n… n-next time…”

 

The other couldn’t help but feel his lips tug into a small grin, definitely remembering what he told Minghao last time. So his hand leaves Minghao’s shaft in which the younger whines in complaint from the loss of contact. “Glad you didn’t forget about it.” Wonwoo says as he stands up, his hard-on now right in front of Minghao’s face. The younger couldn’t help but bite his lip at the sight, delighted to know that he got Wonwoo hard.

 

Minghao’s heart beats faster watching intently whilst Wonwoo tugs at his pants. He gulps as his mouth waters at the sight of Wonwoo’s cock.

 

Wonwoo’s _pretty_ cock.

 

Minghao definitely has his head in the gutters to find Wonwoo’s cock very pretty but he really couldn’t help his libido; Wonwoo’s cock is pretty like the rest of him, standing proudly as the owner gives one, two long strokes across the length. Minghao’s eyes follow the gesture and the way Wonwoo’s slim and dainty fingers complement his cock satisfies Minghao aesthetics and _god_ , Wonwoo’s cock is really pretty: long and nicely-shaped.

 

“You can stop staring now,” Wonwoo says smugly, knocking the younger out of his trance. Minghao was about to voice out another pathetic string of words, flustered, but was immediately silenced when he feels Wonwoo’s hand card through his hair, Minghao definitely catching onto what Wonwoo wants him to do.

 

The head of Wonwoo’s cock press against the younger’s lips, smearing precome all over; Minghao’s hands fly to grab Wonwoo’s hips in turn as his mouth opens to give an experimental lick across the length. He glances up at the other to silently ask if it was okay only to receive a tug on his hair urging him to go on.

 

Minghao engulfs Wonwoo’s member, taking it in inch by inch until its tip hit the back of his throat and his lips touch the base, letting it sit heavy on Minghao’s tongue. Wonwoo groans lowly and _fuck_ , Minghao’s cock twitches at the sound of it. Taking it as a good sign, he begins pulling off then stopping at the head to suck on it before going down again.

 

Minghao closes his eyes as to focus on trying not to gag when Wonwoo’s hands push at the back of his head so he could take him deeper, moaning praises and words of encouragement that sound like music to Minghao’s ears. “So good for me, Minghao… _ah_ , keep going, yeah yeah oh, fuck…”

 

Minghao keeps it up and soon enough, Wonwoo’s becoming more and more vocal, moaning out Minghao’s name like a mantra. The younger thinks he’s doing a good job until Wonwoo suddenly pulls him off. Minghao’s eyes blink open to look at Wonwoo in confusion, to which he explains with one of his hands tenderly stroking Minghao’s cheek, his thumb lightly caressing the younger’s red lips.

 

“Let me fuck your face.”

 

Before Minghao could even react, the other was already guiding his lips back on his member. “Eyes on me, babe.” _Fuck_ , Minghao’s already melting, thinking he could basically just come from Wonwoo simply calling him pet names.

 

He keeps his eyes locked on Wonwoo’s as he lets his mouth go slack for Wonwoo to use to his pleasure. At first, Wonwoo starts it off in a moderate pace but suddenly, his hips snap then he’s fucking Minghao’s mouth deliberately with vigor, causing the younger to gag and reflexively grab tighter on his hips.

 

Minghao feels tears sting at the back of his eyes from the sudden roughness but he tries to keep his eyes fixated on Wonwoo’s and _god_ , he’s thankful Wonwoo ordered him to look at him as he sucks him off (or lets his mouth get fucked) because Wonwoo’s blissful face is so fucking worth it. Minghao moans around the length, sending vibrations rippling through Wonwoo’s shaft as he tugs harder at his hair.

 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , you’re so good, Minghao… _god_ , I could fuck your mouth for _days_ and you’d just take it, won’t you? …so fucking good to me, shit.” Wonwoo thrusts at each syllable he utters; Minghao then begins to frantically tap on Wonwoo’s thigh, begging for air. So, of course, Wonwoo pulls off.

 

Minghao’s breathing heavily, a string of saliva connecting the tip of Wonwoo’s cock to the younger’s lips, and it only looks so lewd: Minghao’s glossy eyes, disheveled hair, flushed face, and bruised lips. Minghao croaks out some words only to find out that his throat was practically wrecked but Wonwoo manages to catch what he said, “You’re so rough…”

 

Wonwoo rolls his tongue inside his cheek in response, perhaps shrugging off the remark from the other though he replies anyway for the sake of entertaining Minghao, “Not my fault you’re so irresistibly fuckable.” The younger was obviously taken aback, not knowing what to do with the information─ heck─ what to _feel_ about that information, but he guesses he shouldn’t dwell on it for too long when Wonwoo tugs at his locks to guide him back on the unfinished business at hand.

 

This time, Minghao braces himself to withstand the harsh snapping of Wonwoo’s hips into his mouth and the fast pace of his cock sliding in and out past his lips. Maintaining eye contact like before, he sucks on Wonwoo’s member vigorously. Minghao observes the little changes in Wonwoo’s facial expressions, seeing if he’ll get a good reaction if he teases the head with his tongue or if he hollows his cheeks around the length but _damn_ , the most rewarding of reaction would definitely be Wonwoo’s orgasmic face and fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Minghao doesn’t even know if Wonwoo would release deep in his throat or all over his face but _god_ , he’s so pathetically turned on by the thought of having either of them.

 

So, Minghao tries harder once he hears Wonwoo’s breathing become staggered and uneven until the older releases down his throat with a stutter of Minghao’s name. Minghao chokes, of course, but swallows either way because he figured that not having any come stains anywhere would be a preferable choice for the both of them.

 

Minghao can’t believe he just ingested another man’s seed, tasting the salty bitterness and whatnot flavor of it and he feels absolutely disgusted by himself but somehow, he can’t bring himself to actually do so; this probably has something to do with Wonwoo, because it all just boils back down to Wonwoo.

 

“Didn’t think you’d swallow,” Wonwoo comments, making Minghao blush in turn as the other tucks himself back in his pants.

 

Minghao waits patiently, anticipating Wonwoo’s next move until he kneels down in front of him. The older’s ethereal face is now in view alongside Minghao’s neglected cock, absolutely hypersensitive of the breath ghosting upon his length─ his cock twitches at that. “Wonwoo…” he calls out weakly.

 

“Wait- Wha… Wonwoo?!” Minghao protests as he feels a ring fasten itself up around his girth and his balls, obviously suffocating it and cutting off circulation. “W-W-Won… Wonwoo, what’s- what’s this?” the younger looks up at the other with shocked and questioning eyes as he only locks it in place with a key: meaning there’s no way Minghao can get it off on his own at this point.

 

“A cock ring,” and again, Wonwoo says it so nonchalantly that it’s beginning to get on Minghao’s nerves. It’s almost as if Wonwoo’s used to doing these sorts of things every day. “It’s so you don’t get to come without my permission,” he adds.

 

“B… But why?” it almost comes off as a whine or a beg from Minghao. His eyes glance back and forth between Wonwoo and his restrained cock. _God, where did the cock ring even come from? Does it have it with him the whole time?_ Fuck.

 

“Because I can.” The other grins, knowing he basically has Minghao wrapped around his finger, twirling and spinning him around, manipulating him in a sense just because he can. “I don’t think you should touch yourself when I’m not here, right?”

 

“That’s not fair!” Now it’s most definitely a whine coming from the younger. “You don’t own me!”

 

Wonwoo only leans in closer to the other until his breath lingers over Minghao’s sensitive ears. “I technically do, Minghao.” It causes a shiver to run down the younger’s back. “I know for sure I’ll be the only one you think about whenever you feel like touching yourself, wondering what I’m going to do to you next. That’s why I’ll be the only one who can give you pleasure from now on.” Wonwoo’s words almost elicited a moan from the younger, but of course, he had to deny that all of this was essentially true.

 

Minghao’s lip quivered with precaution though not being able to enunciate his words correctly, “Th…That…” _That’s not true,_ was what he meant to say but the rest ended up as air when Wonwoo presses a short but soft kiss against Minghao’s lips, a sly way to get him to stop objecting.

 

“Go wear some pants, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> guys pls hmu idrk where im going with this series


End file.
